Conventional back-side illuminated (BSI) devices require multiple lithography steps and etching processes (e.g., back-side silicon lithography and etching, interlayer dielectric deposition, wiring deposition, etc.) to implement the pad-out and isolation. The process steps are cumbersome and costly. Furthermore, there are currently no good designs and manufacturing techniques available of a backside seal ring that can reliably seal BSI devices.
The following description, together with accompanying drawings, will provide a better understanding of the nature and advantages of the claimed disclosure.